The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Computer-implemented navigational charting applications are commonly used by aircraft flight crews to gather flight information and to plan flights. During flight an aircraft pilot may refer to an electronic flight box (EFB) to view a chart displaying a route to be followed by the aircraft. Where a charting application is capable of displaying one or more routes, a user of the application typically wants to examine those chart sections that display a route being planned and/or followed.